Blendin' In
by Gotta Love Trip
Summary: Okay.. This a a fluff story involving a Train, T'Pol, Trip and Archer.. TT.. no smut.. well DUH it's PG.. but rating just to be safe... basically Trip T'Pol and the captain are on an away misson and The Captain orders Trip and T'Pol to blend in....
1. Default Chapter

Title: Blendin' In

Author: Becky

Rating: G. Pg? Trying to be safe... so PG stays..

Codes: T/T A, maybe more characters later.. if so I'll point it out...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back and lots of dandruff.. Jk...

:-) Enjoy!

AN: Ok… Ok here we go.. Again.. Anyway here we are.. My little story of fluff and pointlessness.. There is ALMOST no plot involved.. But a tich is noticeable later on… This is still Becky.. Just my name is different J okay? Okay! Not that you cared in the fist place but just making sure.. Go ahead and Review.. Such is appreciated now go.. Read.. Enjoy…

BLENDIN' IN

"T'Pol , are you sure this is the only train he's going to be patrolling" Captain Archer asked

shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"The computer at the main complex shows this to be his current job listing, unless you would like

to get off to wait and see if he is on one of the other trains later..." T'Pol responded knowing the answer.

The Captain sighed irritated and tried to ignore the people around them.

"Sir!" Trip whined. "Why did you make me come with you?" He asked.

"Because, Trip, T'Pol is going to be scanning for a where they take me. Than you have to rig the

transporters here to transport the bomb to where ever that is."

"But Sir, couldn't we have done that from the ship? This planet is really.. open..." Trip said

searching for the right word.

"TRIP!" The captain said annoyed, "You VOLUNTEERED for this mission!"

"That's before I knew it was gonna be like a sorority house after finals!" Trip said exasperated. 

"Commander," T'Pol interrupted getting frustrated with his complaints. "The entire planet is not 

like this, only the trains, and furthermore as I already told the captain there is no guarantee that we would 

meet the contact later if we took another train." With that she fixed him with an Icy I'm-just-as-irritated-as-you-are-but-at-least-I'm-not-showing-it Glare before turning back to the captain satisfied.

Trip sat in silence for several seconds with a helpless look before blurting out, "couldn't we have gotten on at his stop?" almost begging.

"We don't want him knowing we are here together, he needs to think I am alone for this to work correctly." The Captain responded getting quite frustrated with his friend.

"They're gonna notice something when we're the only three not making out!" Trip pointed out distressed raising his voice.

The Captain considered this fact, he had not considered it before simply because there had been no reason to. No matter how he tried to get around it he saw only one solution to his problem. "Well.. I suppose, you will have to.. Blend in..."

"Excuse me, sir?" Trip said his eye's bugging out at the captain hoping he had misunderstood what his friend was implying.

T'Pol simply looked on at the captain confused at to what he meant by "Blend in".

"You know full well what I mean, Trip!" He said Sternly.

"No!" Trip said folding his arms across his chest sitting back in his chair. "Hell. No." Trip said emphasizing each word.

"I could order you!"

"You wouldn't Dare!"

"Want to try your luck?"

Trip looked at the Captain in horrified terror. T'Pol simply looked back and forth between the exchange entirely oblivious to the problem they seemed to be facing.

"I won't do it!"

"Trip! Not only would you be committing insubordination, but yo7u would be jeopardizing this mission as well as T'Pol and your life" The captain paused a moment to let it sink in. "Now which is better"

T'Pol continued to sit dumbfounded not understanding what the two where arguing about.

"Now, Do I have to order you?" The captain asked rhetorically.

Trip looked at T'Pol alarmed at her calm attitude then back at the captain terrified and pleading.

"Kiss her Trip, That's an order!"

T'Pol's expression changed from terror to fear to I'm-gonna-kill-you in les than 10 seconds. She glared at the captain with all the power that was in her, who in turn looked out the window noticing they where approaching the station. "Now Trip!"

Trip looked at T'Pol who was still glared daggers at the Captain, he touched the top of her head with his index finger and thumb as if she was some sort of virus. Turning her head so that she was facing him he leaned in toward her, slowly, slowly until at the last minute he diverted his aim and pecked her on the cheek.

The train pulled to a stop at station and the captain reprimanded Trip with a look before turning to the opening train car door. Many people came aboard and took their respective seats. Finally three men entered the car wearing suits. They looked around the car and at last rested their gaze on Archer seeming not to notice anything out of the ordinary aside from him. The Captain quickly averted his gaze to glance at his officers seated across from him. What he saw almost made him blow his cover from laughing. 

TBC!! 

AN: MUAHAHAHA Ain't I evil!! MUAHAHAHA!! sorry.. anyway I'm tired of typing.. so LOL HEE HEE HEE!! you must suffer.. sorry this is Becky and I don't do much typing/posting so if there is anything wrong with this.. sorry My bad...

Don't Forget Reviews / E-mails are ALWAYS appreciated! and thanks to all this people who have been kindly waiting for our story to get posted on...

THANK YOU!! I will post next part soon...

You can IM me! or E-mail me! I love to chat with people! PLEASE!!!

Aim = Compifreek E-mail = FreeClassCatGirl@yahoo.com OR Gotta_Love_Trip@yahoo.com


	2. Trip POV sorta

A/NOk.. This if from Trip's Point Of View not First person.. Just his point of view J and I am glad all that mix-up with the whole borrowing title thing is over with YAY! Ok.. Now read….. 

It starts back in the story when he kissed her on the cheek.. Member? Ok.. So that is where it starts..

Chapter 2! Trips POV!.. Sorta..

He pecked T'Pol on the cheek. It she hadn't seemed nearly as repulsed as he had expected her to be. He had felt her relax slightly at his touch, but he made certain to pull away quickly as to not cause any more trouble for himself.

Trip looked over at the Captain smugly, feeling his disapproval while the train slowed to a stop. As the captain was turning toward the opening doors of the train car T'Pol in one swift motion had him pinned motionless like a baby in her arms. He was utterly terrified, he knew T'Pol could see it in his eyes. He looked into hers and saw something different, almost an apology, as if she wanted to say sorry but doing so might blow their cover. Instead she said it with her eyes. 

That is when the realization came to him. She was going to do something to him, but what it was he didn't know. This scared him even more. Realizing he could move his arms he flailed them about trying to get the captains attention, but he was so frightened he could seem to speek, he tried but no sound came out, he could barely breath. 

Once it was clear the captain wasn't going to save him he looked up at T'Pol and Closed his eyes preparing for the worst 

TBC!!

A/N

LOL aren't I evil MUAHAHAHA!! Nest will be T'Pol's POV.. Well sorta only similar to this one.. And don't worry in that once you will indeed fins out what the heck T'Pol not only did to immobilize him, but is going to do to him that has him so frightened

HAHAHA school time prevails and I must be off to bed.. Ta Ta! I will update soon…


	3. T'Pol's POV

Ok.. Seeing as I have never kissed anyone.. But I was NOT kissing him so anyway yeah I have never kissed anyone so I have NO idea how to describe someone kissing someone…. Okay? Understand! So don't yell at me when I can't describe it here.. And YES that DOES mean there is a kissy….. Oh well just read…

T'Pol's POV.. Well sorta.. Ya all know what I mean right? Good! ok here we go… standard Disclaimers apply…

As she watched the train slow to a stop she knew she must do something no matter how uncomfortable it would be. In a swift motion she pulled the Commander into a headlock with her right elbow and placed her left hand on his right side so he couldn't pull away. She gave him a silent sorry and leaned towards him pressing her lips firmly against his and leaned into him. She could feel his arms flailing for a few moments before resting on her back gently. 

When satisfied that the 3 men where looking the other way she pulled away from Trip slowly but kept her hold on him to make certain he did not make any sudden movements.

Trip simply lay in her arms in terrified confusion unmoving and trembling. He looked up into her face and she noticed that he looked strained, and slightly blue. She saw him mouth something to her, but she couldn't make out what he was trying to communicate. She assumed that he was attempting to preserve their cover from being blown by not speaking. 

T'Pol cocked her head in confusion and raised a confused eyebrow. Trip began to struggle against her attempting to push himself away. His Struggle only served to make her hold onto him tighter than before. T'Pol pondered why he was being so obstinate then as his eye's rolled back into his head which had lolled back weakly it dawned on her. She had been choking him. 

As soon as T'Pol realized this she let go of him and his body fell with a thump against the seat, his head in her lap. She immediately regretted this, as it attracted the attention of one of the guards. T'Pol quickly moved Trip and herself into a position so it appeared he was conscious. She sat on his lap while holding his head straight and blocked him from view. The man moved back around and faced the Captain who was apparently telling the men just what they wanted to hear, for they appeared to be preparing to get off the train. 

T'Pol retrieved a scanner from her belt and ran it over her unconscious colleague. He was only unconscious, and T'Pol sighed with relief. Returning the scanner to it's pocket she reached for a hypospray and brought it up to Trip's neck injecting him and quickly returning it to it's original placement. 

Trip's eyes fluttered and his head rolled around as he groaned. "What the Hell did-"

He was cut off by T'Pol wrapping her arm around his back and pulling him into a deep kiss. She cut it off and moved her head right next to his ear and whispered softly. "I would suggest you keep quiet and play along. You were rendered unconscious. The men are still on the train, as you can most likely see. They are preparing to leave. We will get off at the next stop after them. Please play along, we have only a few more minutes to endure of this train ride."

Trip slinked his arms around her back while replying. "Ok, but why where ya choking' me, it wasn't like I did anything' to ya!"

T'Pol leaned farther forward so her chin rested more on his back than his shoulder. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It was unintentional. I'm - I - I apologize" She admitted finally and relaxed a bit relishing the feeling of being in his arms. He felt weaker than she had expected, or rather more relaxed. She could feel him rubbing her back and did the same to him, telling herself that it was only to attempt to blend into the other passengers, although inside she knew differently. 

~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~

A/N ok.. I know.. Cheesy chapter.. But ya know! Hard chappy to write when you have NO Idea how to describe thing s like that! I've never seen someone passed out, I've never seen someone pass out, and I've never seen some one revived from passing out. I've never kissed anyone, I HAVE hugged someone only my parents though... So obviously not like the way they do in the story… so.. Yeah having to go from TV and such… That is as good as I could do… I apologize… And yes there is more to come.. There may be a plot yet! Wow! A plot.. To this thing.. Didn't even think it was possible J Please Review.. or even Better E-mail me.. Or IM me even J PLEASE!!!


End file.
